


One Step at a Time

by BandanaBlue



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Love, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandanaBlue/pseuds/BandanaBlue
Summary: Following a potentially life-changing confession by his partner Hannibal Heyes, Kid Curry has a decision to make.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	One Step at a Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is a missing scene from Chapter 4 of Moment of Truth. It fits toward the end, before the epilogue.

Hannibal Heyes’ head rested in his left hand, propped up at exactly the right angle so that he could watch his fingertips drift lazily over the relaxed muscles of a sun-kissed back toward the curve of a smooth, perfect derrière. Flattening his hand he caressed first one cheek, then the other, until eventually he could no longer resist giving one a firm squeeze. 

Heyes smiled, it wouldn’t take much more of this to rouse his sleeping partner which was just as well. His erection was not going to go away on its own anytime soon and with Jed Curry in bed beside him he certainly had no intention of dealing with it by himself. Jed would be up for it, of that he was certain. When it came to sex the younger man never failed to be interested no matter what time of the day or night. Heyes ran a finger along his partner’s tantalising crack.

Without warning Jed flipped over to face him, grabbing the wandering hand as he did so and pressing it firmly to his groin. “This what you want?” 

Heyes’ reply was a wide, dimple-forming smile.

Jed leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the smiling lips. For a moment he considered holding back to see what Heyes might have planned but the mere sight of his lithe form, naked and hard, softly illuminated by the first light of the breaking dawn was more than he could bear. He wriggled down the bed and flashed a wicked grin before sliding the engorged member into his mouth.

This was exactly what Heyes had been hoping for. He breathed out and...

...with a sigh, more audible than he intended, he swung both legs over the side of the bed. There he sat, elbows resting on his knees, trying to ignore the intense throbbing in his groin and dealing once again with the overwhelming disappointment that what he desired most was still only taking place within his imagination.

From behind him a man’s voice, rough with sleep, asked, “You alright?”

Heyes tried to keep his tone light. “I’m fine. Sorry I woke you.”

Jedediah 'Kid' Curry knew his partner was not being truthful — Heyes never apologised for waking him. In fact, he appeared to almost relish the grumpy protests and empty threats of physical violence on the numerous occasions he had disturbed his slumber in the middle of the night. He fumbled on the nightstand for a match and lit the lamp.

“You have a nightmare or somethin’?”

The dark head shook. "Wasn't sleeping."

Unconvinced, Kid pressed. “Well, somethin’ sure is botherin’ you. Wanna talk about it?” 

“I don't think you'd want to hear it.” 

Less than a month had passed since Hannibal Heyes had finally plucked up the courage to admit to his partner that he was in love with him. The Kid had taken this information surprisingly well and had even given the impression that he felt the same; he had also gone so far as to suggest that he may consider the idea of entering into a physical relationship. Since then, however, nothing much had passed between them except for an occasional kiss and Heyes was starting to wonder if Kid had changed his mind about them becoming lovers. 

Kid Curry had been the focus of Heyes’ thoughts and dreams for many years; initially when they were young boys fishing in the creek, hiding in the hayloft or chasing through endless fields of corn, then as an adult waiting and watching as he cracked a safe, leading him away from the clutches of a trailing posse, or backing him up with the fastest draw he had ever seen.

The old, thin horse-hair mattress rocked and Heyes felt a hand rest gently on his shoulder, the warmth permeating his sweat-dampened henley and making him draw another deep lungful of the muggy night air. “Go back to sleep, Kid,” he mumbled.

The grip tightened. “Not this time, I won’t. You’ve been like this for weeks. You need to tell me what's wrong.”

“It’s nothing.”

“Tell me.”

“Well, I ...”

Kid took hold of the drooping shoulders and eased Heyes round so he could look into his face. “Out with it!”

Tired brown eyes met the intense blue of those of his friend and, unable to lie when Kid looked at him that way, he sighed. “Okay, if you must know I was thinking about you. Us, actually.”

Concern suddenly gripping his gut, Kid prompted, “Somethin’ bad?”

“No. Something good. Real good.”

“So, what’s the problem?”

Briefly Heyes hesitated, then decided that he may as well come clean. “A while back you asked me what it was like, y’ know, two men being together but, since then... well, you’ve not seemed interested in actually finding out.”

“Jeez Heyes, that don’t seem like the kinda thing that would give you nightmares.”

“Not nightmares exactly, more like thoughts I can’t shake.”

"Thoughts?"

"Yeah, _thoughts."_

_“Ohhh.”_

Sitting back on his heels Kid frowned. Ever since the day Heyes had finally confessed his feelings, he had been experiencing a number of unexpected feelings himself. It was as if the minute those three little words had spilled off that silver tongue, everything had changed so that now, whenever they bedded down for the night, Kid was surprised by how much he wanted to be closer to the handsome, dark haired, brown eyed man sleeping beside him. He had been wondering too how long it would be before the subject of sex came up again. Heyes was right, he had asked — not about the act itself — he had been on enough cattle drives and slept in enough bunkhouses to have some idea of what that entailed. No. What had been stopping him from taking their relationship any further was a fear of disappointing his partner. All his adult life the blond gunman had found that, no matter how long it had been since he'd had sex, he was always in control — with a woman, anyway. What if he found Heyes so exciting that he couldn't stop himself from shooting his load the minute they got started? He would never get over the embarrassment and any hope of a physical relationship would be over before it began. There was also a niggling concern at the back of his mind that it may be uncomfortable, painful even, despite Heyes' assurances of how pleasurable it would be.

Although reluctant to admit his fears, as always Kid answered his partner honestly.

“It’s not that I don’t want to. I do. I really do. It’s.... well, I guess I’m worried I might mess it up.”

Heyes couldn’t help a low chuckle. The Kid sounded like a virgin bride on her wedding night. “You won’t mess it up,” he said reaching out to tenderly brush his thumb across the now blushing cheek. “Did you mess up your first time with a girl?”

“I can’t remember that far back!”

“C'mon, Kid, everyone remembers their first.”

Kid Curry contemplated his fingernails while he tried to decide what to say to his man-loving friend.

“Hey, there’s no need to be coy with me,” continued Heyes. “It’s not like I don’t already know you’ve bedded a woman, uh, make that a _lot_ of women. I’ve been with a few too, remember? Anyway, I always figured you must be doing something real good ‘cause they always came back for more, even the whores.”

At this the corners of Kid's mouth began to twitch. 

“So...how about it?” Heyes cajoled, his heart-rate increasing in anticipation. “We don’t have to do anything fancy.”

“One step at a time, huh?” 

“That’s right. And, I promise, if you don’t like it I won’t mention it again. Ever. I won't stop loving you, but we’ll go back to being regular partners.” 

With all that had been said over the last few weeks Kid doubted that they could ever go back to being regular partners. It was about time he faced his fears and besides, he was now curious to discover what his partner might have in mind that wasn’t 'fancy'.

“S’pose I'd better take these off,” he said and began to shed his henley and long johns. He cast both items of clothing onto the floor before raising his eyes to meet those of his friend who, surprisingly, was still wearing his. “What’s the matter? Don't go tellin' me _you're_ havin’ second thoughts?”

Hannibal Heyes shook his head, his eyes glistening with unexpressed emotion as he swallowed hard. “Never. I just want to make sure I remember this moment.”

“Aaww, you’ve seen me nekkid before!”

“Not like this, I haven’t.”

Kid leaned back against the headboard and folded his arms across his chest. “Take your time, Heyes. I’ll just sit here and wait for ya to catch up.”

Before Kid could change his mind Heyes quickly divested himself of his underwear and the blond’s eyes widened in mock surprise at the sight of his partner’s already hardening cock. 

“Looks like it’s me who’s got some catchin' up to do.”

Heyes reached out and ran his hand round the back of Kid’s neck to grasp a handful of curls. “This’ll help you along,” he whispered huskily before lightly brushing his lips across Kid's cheek en route to his mouth which he covered with a deep, steamy kiss.

Now, if there was something that Kid Curry knew a lot about, besides guns of course, it was kissing. In his experience this usually involved the silky touch of a woman’s cheek and soft yielding lips but lately he had become acquainted with the rasp of late night stubble and the taste of whiskey and cigars. Regardless of the disparity, in Kid’s opinion Heyes was a good kisser. His lips were surprisingly soft, his tongue teasing before becoming deliciously demanding, and leaving him with a breathlessness he had never experienced before. 

Eventually Heyes pulled back. His eyes, darkened by pupils large with desire, never left Kid’s face as he murmured, “Lay down for me."

The bed springs creaked as the younger man shuffled down the bed to be rewarded with another deep kiss followed by a trail of soft kisses down his neck and over his chest. Kid was so caught up in these new sensations that he didn’t think too much about his partner’s right hand as it travelled south over his smooth skin until the second it wound around his hardening cock. At this unexpected touch Kid's eyes widened and he writhed as Heyes gave the growing member a few gentle squeezes.

"Jeez Heyes! Ya...ya might wanna let go," he panted, "or... or I might shoot real quick."

Heyes smiled to himself between kisses and obligingly moved his hand, but only as far as Kid's tightening sac. 

"Not. Helping," Curry ground out.

Heyes pushed his own hard shaft suggestively against Kid's hip. 

"D' ya have to do that too?"

"Only trying to give you an idea of what's on offer." 

"I'm kinda aware of that already."

Heyes chuckled. "You gonna take hold, or what?" 

Kid Curry's hand slid between them and tentatively gripped Heyes' cock. He was familiar with how he liked to be held but, holding another man's genitals, well that was something else entirely. "That too tight?" he queried.

"When I'm this hard, Kid, you can grip as tight as you want." 

After several minutes of intense pleasure as they got acquainted with each other's bodies Heyes drew his knee up and nudged Kid's thigh. "Let me get in there — between your legs," he instructed. Seeing a slightly dubious expression cross his partner's face, he offered some reassurance, "I love you, Jed. I won't ever hurt you." 

The younger man nodded, confirming his trust, and duly spread his thighs. Heyes climbed into the space and after another long, admiring glance at Kid's toned body, he began to move, rubbing their cocks together, slowly and gently at first before gradually building up a little speed. 

Kid gripped Heyes' shoulders and moaned, "Oh, sweet heaven!" This felt so much better than he had ever imagined and it wasn't long before he took up a similar rhythm himself. Heyes closed his eyes and tried to think of something other than the fact that his dream was finally coming true. He really wanted to make their first time last for as long as possible, but his climax was building fast and he knew he would not be able to hold back much longer. In the end, it was the sound of Kid gasping his name as he came that was Heyes' undoing and with a strangled cry his seed mixed with that of his partner, smearing hot and sticky over their heaving bellies.

Heyes' arms began to quiver a little from supporting himself but he was determined to stay where he was and enjoy the satisfied expression on the face of the man he could, finally, call his lover. When Kid's breathing had calmed and the blue eyes opened to look straight into his, Heyes asked, "You okay?" 

"Oh, I'm more than okay." 

"Good." 

With a grunt Heyes flopped to one side onto the mattress and lay on his back staring at the ceiling, a wide grin spreading across his face at Kid's next remark.

"I can't believe we've never done that. It seemed so ...so right. Natural like."

"There's an awful lot of preachers who would say otherwise, Kid."

"Yeah, I heard all that hell and damnation stuff same as you but I don't care anymore. I want to be with you, Heyes."

"Glad to hear it, 'cause I want to be with you too."

Hannibal Heyes closed his eyes and sighed both a relieved and a satisfied sigh. No longer would he need to rely on his imagination. As he drifted off into a peaceful sleep his mind was already lining up a few new experiences for the Kid to enjoy. All he needed do was take it one step at a time.


End file.
